


Trektober 2020

by tomoewantsdolls



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Academy Era, Aliens Made Them Do It, Decontamination, Drawing, Holodecks/Holosuites, Humor, Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Jefferies Tubes (Star Trek), M/M, Medbay, Meditation, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), Sex Pollen, Shuttlecraft, Star Trek Beyond, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Stargazing, Telepathy, Tentacles, Transporter Malfunction, Trektober, USS Discovery (Star Trek), Uniforms, alternative universe, ink sketches, kind of, peter quill makes a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: Drawings and sketches following prompts for trektober 2020
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock, Michael Burnham & Spock
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57
Collections: Trektober 2020





	1. Mirror universe

**Author's Note:**

> I was following the prompts for trektober and I thought that I may as well share them, because I love to see other's drawings and maybe this encourage someone to post them too. 
> 
> I'm not good nor practiced so expect anatomical inacuracies and ink smudges.


	2. Academy era




	3. In uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovery's Captain Pike in his brand new uniform


	4. Aliens made them do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my sillyness (there's probably more to come)


	5. Transporter malfunctions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the mistakes, please (if you don't see them, good, go ahead)


	6. Captain's chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaylah and the captain


	7. Interespecies relationship




	8. Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jim's fault. Also bearded Bones because it's shore leave and why not :)


	9. Sex/love pollen




	10. Away mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's too pretty and I'm too clumsy. Anyway, here's Nyota Uhura


	11. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want them to have Happy memories T.T


	12. Alien cultural customs




	13. Shuttlecraft




	14. Medbay




	15. Shuttle crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where there's no federation, but Jim arrives to Vulcan and meets Spock anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry is a day late)


	16. Comms




	17. Other (trek) starlord crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Spock cannot suppress his smile is because he's (not so) secretly amused to have found a human more illogical than his captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cheated with today's prompt but I'm not sorry.


	18. Waiting by the biobed




	19. Formal uniforms




	20. Decontamination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a bonus drawing because I felt like I was missing an opportunity (＾艸＾)

  



	21. Holodeck




	22. Telepathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this one and missed one day, but I'll try to keep up


	23. Jeffries tube




	24. Diplomatic mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Star Trek Beyond bloopers](https://youtu.be/injtFu2xs9o)


	25. Stranded on a planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That scene from Beyond when Spock tries to reassure Bones...


End file.
